


我们的乐队(十六)

by YvonneHung_1128



Series: 我们的乐队 [7]
Category: 2128, 434, 凱千, 千凱千
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonneHung_1128/pseuds/YvonneHung_1128
Summary: 我们的乐队(十六)最後一段内容
Series: 我们的乐队 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801858





	我们的乐队(十六)

"呃～哥，不唔………"，沒等他說完，他哥已經將唇瓣貼上來了、這讓小羊崽想起了出國前的那個吻。(詳情在第四章呦~)

"易易，不要拒絕我好嗎？我愛你！"，大貓說完用舌尖輕輕的舔/弄了唇珠，再用雙唇啜著、發出嘖嘖的聲音，好像在品嘗可口的美食般，然後他的唇瓣略施小力抿了一口唇珠。

小羊崽依舊在吃痛的"嘶"了一聲、張嘴瞬間被對方攻城掠地，他哥還在他最敏感、最無招架之力的腰部掐了一下、這讓他瞬間軟了身子，花束落地、人也被對方撲倒在沙發上。

小羊崽雙手抵著他哥的胸膛、被動的被吻著，沒有其他接吻經驗的他，不一會兒終究因為呼吸困難而推搡著對方離開。

想起當年、小羊崽因為不會換氣而差點喘不過氣的事，大貓只能依依不捨的放開他。

他倆額頭相抵，小羊崽正忙著大口呼吸著，大貓則興奮的說："易易，你為了我『守身如玉』，我好感動啊！這麼多年了，你依然是我純情的小王子！"，說完激動的摟著對方。

終於緩過氣來的千璽，面紅耳赤的說："當然，就你能偷襲我！"。

"欸～我這次可是有先問過你喔！"

"…………"，千璽在心裡OS～'問你妹啦問！╰_╯我都還沒說完你就親上來了，有問跟沒問不是一樣。'


End file.
